puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimus
An Explosion of Greatness - The History of Ultimus Ultimus, or Ult, as he's know by all flag and crew members, joined Puzzle Pirates summer of 2005, as the result of convincing by his friend in real life (xaerotrevx on the Viridian Ocean). He ended up living on Viridian, and jumped from crew to crew, trying to build up a name for himself of the big ocean He instantly became addicted to the game, which became frustrating for him, because he felt that it was eating up his social life. Regardless, he played on. Ultimus quickly learned to master carpentry (which remains his favorite favorite puzzle to this day) and do the rest of the puzzles. He joined his first crew in 2005, who knows what it was, it blew. Ultimus quit, and then left Puzzle Pirates. Ultimus quit for a while, and thus his pirate was deleted, but he rejoined PP again in summer 2006 and jobbed around a while as a snargly greenie. He mastered all his puzzles and became super good at everything. One day he was jobbed by a crew he hadn't heard of, Ducha De Oro (DDO). Tomster, then FO or SO of DDO, convinced him into joining up with them. He got along well with Barrnacle and Cutthroatale, so he stuck around. However, the person who recruited him, Tomster, was initially aggravating to Ultimus. He quickly adapted to this new crew, growing to love it more each and every day. He was promoted to officer by Tomster, immediately after he gained the three required solids. At first he resisted the promotion because he was weary of Tomster, but he really enjoyed his crewmates. Needless to say, after months of working, he worked his way up the ranks. A little bit of DDO history During Ultimus' growth in DDO, DDO encountered some problems. Mazhina stole from the crew, Barrnacle, the respected captain, had to take his break because of real life problems, Wretch's gametime reduced, and DDO began to fall apart, the arguments between Skullbreaker and Tomster reaching their peak. Cutthroatale was inconsolable. Ultimus was basically unaffected, but the point is, he noticed these things. Another Ducha De Oro crewmate, Jimpanzee had graciously left Ultimus the title to his ship, the Sincere Mummichog. Ultimus loved his Mummichog, and painted it red and green. Many battles were fought on Ultimus' cutter. Finally, Wretch, Barrnacle's friend and roommate, replaced Barr and filled the role of captain and Ultimus was promoted to senior officer. Things seemed to settle down at that point for the crew. Right when things seemed to be going well, Ultimus's RL alias, Max Robinson was having some girl problems and spent far too much time on Y!PP to maintain his social life, as well as upcoming schooling. Cutthroatale went to Hawaii, Tomster flared up within the crew. He was banned from the crew, although he resisted the ban and created many alts, having Handsomesam join him into the crew every other day. Ultimus reached a pinnacle of his pirating career when he was invited to be prince in his flag, Nanuq. During this time, he had also made a killing in poker, reeling in as much as 30k. Ultimus was caught between the upset at home and the awesome success he was experiencing in the game. He played PP less and less, but nearing the end of his career as a pirate, he took up residence with Wretch and Scarletnite. He had a disgusting basement. Ultimus and his trusted rat companion, Dr. Nasty lived in the basement for an extended period of time. Ultimus gave everything he owned to his friend Cutthroatale, and then... he disappeared. The Ult of Today Ult recently started up his account again at the end of March 2009, under the name "Maxplosion", where he was very lucky to encounter his old captain, Barrnacle while playing a game of hearts in the local inn. He asked Barrnacle (who was a greenie, showing that he had just restarted his own account that same day) if he was the same Barrnacle that started Ducha De Oro years ago. He said he was, and Ultimus checked to see if his old crew, Ducha De Oro still existed. He was surprised to see that not only did it still exist, but it was being spearheaded by his old friend Cutthroatale. Ultimus(Maxplosion), Cutthroatale, and Barrnacle had a grand reunion, and Cutthroatale gave Ultimus(Maxplosion) a small boost to help him restart his piratey adventures. Ultimus(Maxplosion) changed his name back to Ultimus in order to be recognizable by all his old friends. Ultimus is currently homeless, and travels the seas with his old companion, Dr. Nasty. Find him out on the seas!